Stephanie Universe
by GemGirl164
Summary: Title says it all. Genderbend AU. Eventual Stevonnie as of 'Alone Together'. DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine but slight changes. Explained at the start of each chapter. Enjoy! WILL BE SOME ORIGINAL/MIXED CHAPTERS (ie end of the Return & all of Jailbreak in one chapter)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hi. These are some facts you need to know.

Garnet has an appearance _and_ personality adjustment- more open, less mysterious. His colour scheme, instead of "Ruby" red, is more "Sapphire" blue. Basically, red becomes blue, black becomes white.

Stephanie was born by Georgia (Greg) but still needed Rose's gem. So Rose disappeared when Stephanie was four months (in the womb), giving the Gems more time to adjust to the loss.

Amethyst is shirtless. So most regeneration changes will be on his pants- starting with black pants, purple stars.

These will be _**my**_ enjoyed episodes. _Deal with it!_

Enjoy, my cherished readers!


	2. Chapter One- Bubble Buddies

Chapter One- Bubble Buddies

A/N: And we meet again! This will be my favourite SU episodes in a genderbend.

P.S - whole story will be in Stephanie's POV unless otherwise specified.

P.P.S - nothing belongs to me besides changes in personality, words and characters (including names and appearances).

P.P.P.S - I'm sure you noticed blue garnets are rare. My reasoning for this is... Well, so are permanent fusions.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

I run after my bike as it tumbles down the stairs, giggling.

"... I don't think they're earthquakes, they're too periodic!" I hear a voice say worriedly. I look up as my bike crashes into the sand by my father figures.

"Hey, look! Steph's got a bike! Where ya goin', Stephanie?" Amethyst asks, giving me a devil-may-care grin.

I blush slightly. "Just for a ride."

Pearl frowns. "In the _sand_?" he asks, skeptical.

I nod. "Yup! Bye!"

I ride my bike -with difficulty- to where a boy was reading in the shade of the Temple.

I sigh. "Some smooth ride." I look at the boy. No response. "Five speeds, hand brakes." I chance another look. Nothing. "Electric pink finish with a tiger bell!" I ring the bell. He flips his page. "Bet there are a lot of kids who'd love to ride this bi- whoa!" I cry out as I fall. He looks up. Mortified, I run.

I lean against the door, trying to catch my breath. I notice the Gems standing by the window, now looking at me. "What's up?" I ask casually.

Pearl smiles. "So… who were you talking to?" he asks eagerly.

I act confused. "Huh?"

Garnet looks at me, his dark blue lips turning into a small smirk. "That boy."

I blush. "You saw? He's just a boy I know, except… he doesn't know me." I sigh and rub my arm, embarrassed. "We've never really talked."

Amethyst grins and smushes my face. "You _like_ him!"

"Um… I like everybody..." I say awkwardly in response, pushing him away. He makes kissing noises, and I turn crimson.

Pearl gasps. "We'll have to set up a play day! We'll make a timetable… Ooh, we'll have to find out his favourite type of tea-"

Garnet cuts him off by placing his hand on Pearl's shoulder. "No. Stephanie, just go talk to him."

I relax a bit. "I will. But you guys can't watch! It'll mess with my groove."

Pearl and Amethyst exchange a look. "... Groove?"

Garnet grins and adjusts his sunglasses. "We won't watch."

I grin and throw my fist in the air. "All right!" Remembering something, I run to the freezer and pull out a blue glow bracelet.

Amethyst notices. "What's that?"

"Nothing!" I say, running to the beach.

"Hi, my name is Stephanie… Hi, my name is Steph-anie… Hi, my name is Steph… Arnie? Oh-whoa!"

The ground shakes. And to my horror, a rock falls from the temple- directly above the boy.

I panic. "Hi, my name is Stephanie!" I tackle him, and my gem feels hot. I look up after a second.

"Whoa, how did I do that?" I gasp, looking at the bright pink bubble that surrounds us. _Us_!

I pull the boy to his feet. "Hi, my name is Stephanie!"

He is open-mouthed, gaping at me. He adjusts his rose-coloured glasses. "Conner. What on earth happened?"

I rub the back of my neck shyly and show him my gem. "I'm magic… well, half magic. On my dad's side."

He looks at the bubble encasing us. "You did this?"

I giggle nervously. "Apparently! I'm a member of the Crystal Gems, we fight monsters and protect humanity and stuff."

He finally smiles. Just a bit. "Oh! That's kinda like my mom. She's a cop. Well... more like a private security guard." There's a pause. "So... how long does it usually last?"

"Oh! Right." I try to make the bubble shield go away.

"What's wrong?" Conner asks.

"It, uh... doesn't seem to wanna go away." I laugh nervously.

Conner looks down. "Oh."

I try pushing the bubble.

I look at Conner. "So... I don't see you around that often," I say.

Conner starts pushing with me. "My mom works for a bunch of different beaches, so we're never in the same place long."

I smile sadly. "That's too bad. Well, I go on adventures with the Gems sometimes. They usually say it's too dangerous for me, though." We push the bubble. We move forward slightly, and I fall over.

Conner helps me up. "Do you always go in a bubble?"

I laugh. "No, this is new. I don't know what this is. But it's okay! The Gems will know what to do." We try to roll the bubble to my house, but we can't get up the steep sandy hill.

"Awww, what?" I groan. "Hey guys! Garnet! Help!" I yell out.

Conner sighs. "I don't think they can hear you."

I facepalm. "Aww... That's right. I told them not to watch."

Conner smirks. "We can just wait here until they come out."

I shake my head. "No, no, no, it's okay! I've got other friends that can help."

xxxxx

Samuel is attempting to break the bubble with a hammer.

Laurenz laughs. "Way to go, Stephanie! Is this your magic love bubble or something? Did you make it because you're in love?" She presses her face against the bubble.

"That's Laurenz," I say. "We're basically BFFs."

Conner frowns. "She makes weird faces," he says, and we both look at Laurenz, who is making kissy faces while pressing her face against the bubble.

Samuel scowls. "Laurenz, quit being a jerk and help!"

Laurenz smirks. "What? I'm helping Stephanie on her date."

"You're embarrassing her!" Samuel yells.

Laurenz laughs. "No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

Laurenz's and Samuel's argument becomes muffled.

I act like nothing happened. "She and Samuel run the Big Donut."

Conner looks skeptical. "Do... they get along?"

Samuel and Laurenz continue arguing. Samuel pushes Laurenz.

I looks at Samuel and Laurenz. "They're crazy about each other."

Samuel goes inside the Big Donut. "I'm gonna go try something else!"

"Anyway, this place has the best doughnuts! I come here, like, everyday!" I say excitedly.

Conner shrugs. "My parents don't let me eat doughnuts. They have trans fats."

I stare at him. "Whaaaaatttt?!" Laurenz starts making kissy faces again. "Well it's still a cool place to hang out."

Samuel comes running out of the Big Donut with a stool.

"AHHH!" He yells. He hits the bubble with the stool, breaking it.

I give a nervous chuckle. "I have a better idea."

xxxxx

We roll to the boat pier.

Conner looks around the pier. "Whoa, a trawler! And a little skip-jack!" He says.

"You know a lot about boats," I say, conversational.

Conner sighs. "That's what happens when you hang out at the beach and don't swim and don't have friends." There's an awkward pause. "Y-you look at boats…" He trails off.

I teel embarrassed. "Heh, uh…" I notice Onion. "Oh hey, Onion, Onion!" The small girl waves.

She walks over and I say, "We need a harpoon gun!"

Conner looks alarmed. " _What_?! Why?"

I giggle. "To pop the bubble, silly."

Conner looks desperate. "Can't we just go back to your house?"

I grin. "It's okay. I'm a Gem. Onion, we need a harpoon gun! _Har-poon guuun_!"

Onion keeps eating popcorn. I breathe on the bubble, creating fog and drawing a harpoon gun.

"Harpoon gun…" Onion continues eating obliviously. "Ugh!" I facepalm.

Conner smiles. "Let me try." He spells out "harpoon gun" backwards on the bubble. Onion gives a thumbs up and runs off as I look at him, impressed. He shrugs. "It just made more sense."

Onion blows boat horn at the helm of a harpoon gun and shoots at the bubble. The harpoon deflects and hits a boat, sinking it.  
Conner sighs. "Not the trawler…"

xxxxx

Conner looks up at the sign. "Funland?"

I giggle. "Yeah! Tons of horrible accidents happen here everyday! There's gotta be something to break this bubble."

Conner looks uncomfortable. "Umm…"

"We just gotta find the right ride." I spot a roller coaster. "Yeah, the kiddie coaster! Alright, we just roll down this ramp as the carts are coming at us, and the crash will break us free!"

Conner looks scared. "What happens after the bubble pops?"

"We'll be free!" I repeat.

There's an awkward pause.

Conner sighs. "Stephanie, this is a bad idea-" A roar shakes the ride.

"Whaaa- This will work!" I insist, pushing us onto the roller coaster tracks.

Carts hit us, pushing us in opposite direction. Miss Smiley hits the emergency brake, causing the bubble to fly off the track and into the ocean, and we sink to the ocean floor.

xxxxx

Conner groans. "Where are we?"

I answer bluntly. "The bottom of the ocean." Conner gasps, horrified. "It's okay!" I assure him.

Conner looks angry. "Are we even _close_ to the shore?"

I nod. "Yeah, sure! I think…"

Conner sighs. "Let's start rolling."

I try to make conversation. "It's a good thing this bubble is air tight, otherwise we'd be drowning right now." I laugh nervously. "Don't worry Conner, I have an idea that will definitely work, when we get back-"

A worm monster swims above us, scaring Conner.

I rush to reassure him. "It's okay, look. It only wants to eat that bright stuff. See? Not scary at all."

The worm monster eats bright blue seaweed and then begins to burrow under the ground, causing a crevice to open up directly under us. We sink deeper into the ocean.

"Ughhh…" I realize my foot is on Conner's face. "Oh, sorry! Are you alright? It's not so bad, uhhh, it-it's okay, I, uh..."

"It's _not_ okay!" He yells, surprising me. "You keep saying that but _you_ don't know what you're doing! Now we're going to suffocate or starve at the bottom of the ocean and only my parents will notice because no one else cares about me!" He tears up.

I'm confused. "Huh?"

"...I'm gonna disappear without ever making a single friend." Tears fall from his eyes as he sits down, sobbing quietly.

I offer him the glowing bracelet. He stops crying. "We can be friends. I saw you at the Boardwalk Parade last year. You dropped your bracelet. I picked it up, but then I couldn't find you. I saved it in the freezer so it would last longer, in case I saw you again."

"Oh! You were the kid on the car wash float." He chuckles. "You had… soap bubbles in your hair.

I blush and laugh. "I was supposed to be a scrub brush. I'm sorry, Conner." I put the bracelet on him. "If I had returned your bracelet back then, you wouldn't be stuck in this bubble with me now."

Conner blushes and smiles. "No, it's okay. I'm having fun."

The bubble suddenly bursts. I lead Conner to the surface. The worm monster suddenly emerges and attacks us, causing us to land on the shore with the monster in pursuit. We gasp for air- and in fear.

We run under Finland's pier.

"Come on, come on!" We keep running. "Hide in the rocks, Stephanie!" He climbs rocks, but I run under the pier instead. The monster heads for Conner.

"Why is it chasing us?!" I yell. I look at the glowing blue bracelet. "The bracelet! It eats bright stuff. Conner!"

"Stephanie!" He runs towards me.

"Give me the bracelet!" I take the bracelet.

He looks annoyed. And scared. "What?!"

I push him in another direction. "It's okay, now go, go! Run that way! I'm really sorry!"

The monster chases me while I run and yell, zigzagging around the supports of the pier, causing the monster to wrap around herself, immobilizing him as he struggles to break free. Conner and I hold hands in horror. The pillars break, causing the pier to collapse on the monster, destroying him. I sigh in relief. But we're not out of the woods- the Gems come rushing towards us.

All Gems run to us. "Stephanie!"

Pearl looks at me accusingly. "Stephanie, what's going on?! What did you do?!"

Conner speaks up. "She was _incredible_!"

Garnet picks up and bubbles away the fallen Gem.

I'm shocked. "Really? You mean it?" He nods. "Here's your bracelet... again." I give him the glow band.

"Thanks." He grins and laughs.

Amethyst grabs me. "So, are you going to introduce us?"

Pearl looks to Conner. "Stephanie was so excited to meet you. Right, Steph?" I nod and laugh nervously.

Garnet picks up Pearl and Amethyst. "Hey! Don't mess with her groove." He winks at me and walks off with them.

Connie gives me an amused look. "Groove?"

I laugh nervously. "Uhh…"

~end~

A/N: Well, that took a while. Hope you liked it! Review make my day, but no flames. Love you! *kisses*


	3. Chapter Two- Giant Man

Chapter Two- Giant Man

A/N: Hello! Just so you know, these won't be in a particular order. Enjoy!

xxxxx

Amethyst and Pearl are playing checkers on the beach. I am perched on a life guard chair, and I hit them with water balloons if they lose. Amethyst concentrates on his next move.

Amethyst puts his piece forward. "Ha, take that!"

Pearl acts shocked. "Wow, Amethyst, I'm impressed." He gets pelted by a water balloon, thrown by yours truly.

I grin. "Now it's your move, Pearl."

He sighs. "Stephanie, are the water balloons really necessary?"

I nod. "Yeah, this way the moves really matter."

"But it's _checkers_! Every single move matters," he says.

Amethyst twirls a strand of his wet hair around his finger. "It sounds like _someone's_ being a sore loser," he taunted.

Pearl scowled. "I'm not a sore loser," he states, and defeats Amethyst in one move. "Because I just won the game!"

Amethyst gasps. "Whaaa-?! Here it comes!" He holds his arms out, grinning, and I pelt him with all the water balloons. He lies down on his back. "Aaah, feels good to lose."

Pearl stands up. "Ahem, I certainly hope that's not the same attitude you have during battle."

Amethyst stands up too and rolls his eyes. "Ugh, you're no fun anymore." He put a hand on his hip and gestures to Pearl with the other. " _This_ is why we never form Opal."

Pearl moves his face closer to Amethyst's. "We don't form Opal because you're _difficult_ and a _mess_ ," he contradicts.

Amethyst glares at Pearl. "We don't form Opal because you're uptight and-"

I scramble down the ladder, jump in between them, and push their faces apart. "Guys! Guys! What is Opal?" I ask with wonder.

Amethyst smirks at my enthusiasm. "Oh it's the two of us, mashed together." He clasps his hands together.

Pearl scoffs. "Is water just hydrogen and oxygen 'mashed together'?" Amethyst and I look at each other, then Pearl, and I shrug sheepishly. Pearl sighs. "Analogy wasted. Look here, Stephanie." He manipulates the sand into a mini-Amethyst and mini-Pearl. "When we synchronize our forms we can combine into a powerful fusion gem named Opal."

Amethyst stomps the sand figure and looks disgusted. "Except I don't dance like _that_."

"Amethyst," Pearl groans angrily.

I look at Amethyst. "Wow, that's so cool! But tell me more about Opal!"

Amethyst grins. "Well, Steph, he's an ultra powerful, stone cold bruiser- that part's me. And he's like, kinda tall-" his voice drops to a whisper- "that part's Pearl." I giggle.

Pearl sighs. "What Amethyst is attempting to say is, Opal is an amalgam of our combined magical and physical attributes fused into a single entity."

I gasp. "Wow, can you do it right now? Come on, form Opal!"

Amethyst scoffs and blows hairs from his face.

Pearl frowns. "We only form Opal when it's absolutely necessary." Light comes from the house.

I gasp happily. "Garnet's back!"

I run into the house to greet Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst behind me.

I hug Garnet and look up at him. "Ooh! Ooh! Did you bring me anything?" I ask happily. Garnet smirks and presents a rock. "Whoa, a rock! Thanks, Garnet."

Pearl walks up to Garnet. "So, was your mission a success?"

Garnet nods. "I have located the Geode beetles of Heaven and Earth. We should split up to retrieve them."

Amethyst looks up. "Well I'm going with _not_ Pearl." I start biting the rock.

Pearl scoffs. "Well, that's perfect because _I_ don't want to go with grammatically incorrect people anyway."

While biting the rock, I ask Amethyst, "Is him talking about me?"

Garnet ignores this. "You three will go together. _I_ go alone."

Pearl and Amethyst speak in unison. "What? _Why_?"

Garnet adjusts his sunglasses. "The Earth Beetle's at the bottom of the Boiling Lava Lake, and only _I_ can swim in lava." He summons blue goggles. The black band snaps around his frost-white hair. "You'll find the Heaven Beetle at the top of the Sky Spire. It's safer."

Amethyst groans. "You mean boring-er."

Pearl looks up at Garnet, arms crossed. "You mean _more boring_."

Amethyst smirks. "So you agree with me."

Pearl looks at Amethyst, annoyed. "Ugh! Come on, you two, let's go." I carefully put my rock down on the floor, and the three of us walk towards the warp pad.

Garnet gives me a nod. "Stephanie, be sure to keep the harmony."

I give him a salute. "No problem. Today's going to be all about _harmooooo-"_ We warp away.

"- _nnnnny_!" I fall on the warp pad, hard. "Oomph! Woah... is this where the Heaven Beetle lives?"

Pearl smiles down at me, helping me up. "Apparently."

Amethyst lets out a low whistle. "All the way at the top."

I nod. "So, when you fuse, do you turn into a giant giant man, or just a regular-sized giant man?" Amethyst groans, but I persist. "Does one of you control the right arm and the other control the left arm?"

Pearl sighs. "Come _on_ , Stephanie." Him and Amethyst walk away.

"Wait, these are extremely important questions!" I catch up. I look up from the base of a long stairway. "Phew, there sure are a lot of stairs. How about you fuse into Opal and give me a piggy-back ride?" I suggest hopefully.

Pearl and Amethyst turn around. " _No_."

"What about if you eat a hotdog? Whose stomach does it go into? Or do you share the same stomach?" I laugh. "That would be _gross_."

A rustling in a bush causes the Gems to summon their weapons. A goat jumps out, eating a leaf. I seize the opportunity.

I gasp. "Look out! It's a magical goat guardian! Quick, you have to form Opal! It's the only way to defeat it!" I pretend to cower. "Hurry before it kills us all!" I peek up at them.

They didn't buy it.

Pearl walks up to the goat. "Ugh, Steph, we only fuse for deadly situations! Does this _look_ like a deadly situation?" He points at the goat, which promptly bites his hand. "Ow! Bad mountain goat!" The goat bleats, and Amethyst laughs so hard he falls over.

"Darn it. Aw, I'm never going to get to see Opal." I sigh, and a breeze causes my curly hair to come over my shoulders as I begin singing. "All I wanna do is see you turn into a giant ma-an, a giant ma-an! All I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant ma-an." Pearl and Amethyst exchange looks.

"All I wanna do is help you turn into a giant ma-an, a giant ma-an! All I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant ma-an."

I continue to sing, and Pearl and Amethyst continue to antagonize each other. We eventually reach a broken pass, leading to the Heaven Beetle's location, with lots of broken pieces of floating land connecting them. The goat, Stephanie Jr., jumps the pieces.

"Wait up, Stephanie Jr.!" I cry, and I try to jump. I'm stopped by Pearl.

"Wait, Stephanie! I'm not sure you can make those jumps," he says worriedly.

I sense an oppurtunity. "Oh, you should fuse into Opal, and then lay across the rocks like a bridge!" I clap my hands together.

Pearl sighs. "We _don't_ need Opal to get across."

I do something I haven't done since I wasn't allowed on missions. I beg. "Can you do it anyway? Pleeease? It would be easier, wouldn't it?"

Amethyst grins. "Not as easy as _this_!" He picks me up, throws me onto the first floating platform, and then jumps to me.

I giggle. "Oh, wow, Amethyst, that was a really good idea!"

Amethyst smirks. "Hah, I know, I'm full of 'em." Pearl reacts worriedly, letting out a "Gah!" of frustration.

"Aw, come on Pearl, it's safe. Just look." I tilt the rock from side to side. Amethyst joins me- and I slip off the edge. I let out a shriek.

I feel Pearl's arms around me- Amethyst's whip was wrapped around his waist, and Amethyst pulls us both up.

They smile. "That was so great how you worked together. Why don't you do that all the time?" I ask, and they both look away stubbornly.

This would be hard.

xxxxx

We finally arrive at the top of the spire.

I'm panting. "I can't feel my legs anymore," I groan. Then I look up. "Hey, look at that!" I run over to the smaller temple. "It's a tiny temple!"

Pearl sighs with relief. "It's just where Garnet said it would be. The Heaven Beetle should be inside."

I peer inside the small temple and laugh. "Check it out, it's even got a little beetle bedroom, and little beetle bongos, and a little beetle baby book!"

Pearl joins me and looks in the temple. "But where's the beetle? It's supposed to be here- the heaven beetle wouldn't leave, would it? Oh, it could be anywhere!"

Amethyst chuckles sarcastically. "Maybe you should freak out some more, that's _really_ gonna help us find it."

Pearl glares at him. "I can't believe your attitude, Amethyst! And now you're just slouching over here doing nothing!"

Amethyst narrows his eyes. "Hey, it's not _my_ fault the beetle isn't there. Why do you have to make things worse by squawking at me?!" Stephanie Jr. begins to bleat.

Pearl's cheeks turn teal. "I don't squawk!"

Amethyst straightens up and points at Pearl. "Yeah, you're squawking at me and commenting on my posture!"

Pearl looks like he wants to hit Amethyst. " _This_ is squawking! _Squawk_ , _squawk_!"

I run over, annoyed. "Hey, cut it out! You're scaring Stephanie Jr.!"  
Just then, a giant bird creature emerges from under the small lake the tiny temple is on- and eats Stephanie Jr. whole.

I gasp. "My child…"

Pearl summons his spear and throws it at the monster, which it swallows, forcing us to retreat into a small room in the spire.

Amethyst calls out, "In here, guys!"

Pearl looks shocked and scared. "It swallowed my spear!"

I fell excited. "Guys, this is great! Now's the perfect time for you two to form Opal!" The bird begins to peck at the roof of the room, and I sit cross-legged, watching them eagerly.

Pearl and Amethyst attempt the fusion dance- and nearly succeed- but end up failing.

Amethyst scowls from the floor. "So you wanna try that again? With less _hitting me_ _in the face_ this time?"

Pearl rolls his eyes. "Well, it _would have_ worked if your movements weren't so erratic and formless."

Amethyst walks over to him. "So it's all _my_ fault? Ho ho, you totally weren't even _trying_ to sync with my dancing. You should _know_ how I dance by now!" Annoyed, Pearl pushes Amethyst away.

I push them apart as I did this morning. "Stop! Come on, guys, please stop fighting. If you can't get along with each other, I might never get to see your awesome fusion powers." The bird squawks. "And I might get eaten by a giant bird!"

I didn't mean that literally. The giant bird breaks through the roof and swallows me whole. _Gross_.

I faintly hear Pearl and Amethyst cry out "Stephanie!"

xxxxx

I look around. I pick up a goat skull and gasp, but I find Stephanie Jr. eating a shiny thing on a pile of junk.

"Stephanie Jr.! How can you eat at a time like this?" I scold. Then I see what's in her mouth. "Hey, is that the Heaven Beetle? Let me see it." I grab the beetle, but Stephanie Jr. refuses to let go. "Hey, be a good goat and give me the magic bug!" A rumbling causes the pile to break and we both fall. "I got it!" I cheer. Stephanie Jr. attempts to eat it again. "No! B-bad goat! You're no child of mine!"

Suddenly, several giant, pale blue arms burst through, into the bird's gut. "What's going on?" I cry in fright. An arm grabs Stephanie Jr.- and me.

We land in the water. Whoever was holding us set down Stephanie Jr.

I look up at the determined, pale blue face, framed by messy white hair.

"Opal?" I ask uncertainly.

He doesn't respond as the bird forms into smaller versions, attacking Opal and I. Opal slides down the spire and jumps across the platforms, landing safely on the main spire. He puts me down.

"Stay low," he instructs quietly. Opal summons both a whip and spear and combines them into a large bow. Drawing back and releasing an energy arrow, it hits the flock and destroys all of them. Opal turns back to me and offers his hand.

I'm suddenly nervous. "Uh... do you... know who I am?"

Opal chuckles and sings. "All you wanna do, is see me turn into-"

I gasp. "A giant man!"

xxxxx

Opal and I return on the warp pad. Garnet has already returned and is drying his hair.

"We're back!" I say happily.

Garnet walks closer, holding out a hand. "The Heaven Beetle."

Opal's eyes fly open, and he gasps. "I don't have it." Opal transforms back into Amethyst and Pearl.

"Amethyst, _you_ got distracted!" Pearl shrieks.

Amethyst scowls. "Hey, _you_ were the one getting carried away with all those fancy backflips!"

"Wait a sec!" I cry, take out the Heaven Beetle from my pocket. "I've got the beetle!"

Garnet smiles. "Good job, Stephanie." He takes the beetle, places it in a cage with the Earth Beetle, and bubbles it. "I also see you helped your teammates fuse."

Amethyst and Pearl stare in surprise at each other.

I nod once, proud. "And all I had to do was get eaten by a bird."

Garnet walks away. "Nice work. You'll be great at fusing one day."

I sigh. "Yeah... Wait! I can do that too?!"

~end~

A/N: Story For Stephanie is next! Enjoy!


	4. Chapter Three- Story For Stephanie

Chapter Three- Story For Stephanie

A/N: This was a request, so Alone Together will follow this, then We Need To Talk. Enjoy!

xxxxx

Mom is playing guitar, and she finishes a cool riff.

I cheer. "Woo! Go Mom!"

Mom smirks. "See? What'd I tell you? I may be missing half my hair but the magic's still there."

"It's missing because you shaved it," I point out.

She shrugs. She drinks from a can of soda, and a picture that was stuck to the bottom of it falls off.

I catch it and Mom says, "Hmm?"

Young Mom is standing with a tall, skinny woman with cunning eyes and straight white hair. "Who's with you in this old picture?" I ask.

She looks at it and laughs. "Haha. That's my pal Martha."

I'm intrigued. "You've never told me about her!"

Mom leans back. "Yeah, she's just an old amigo from way back when…" She smiles. "She's dead to me."

I need to know more. "Who was she?"

"She was my manager back when I first met your dad. I've told that whole story haven't I?" She frowns.

"Not the version with Martha…" I say, trailing off hopefully.

It works. "Yeesh, then I guess it's story time. Sit back - get comfy!" She says. I lay down on a mattress. "I didn't mean _that_ comfy…"

I'm excited. "Story for Stephanie!"

She looks alarmed. "Okay, okay... This is the tale of how your father met your mother… Now including Martha."

She begins strumming.

xxxxx

(Young Georgia POV)

I begin singing. "Some say I have no direction, that I'm a light-speed distraction, but that's a knee-jerk reaction. Still, this is the final frontier. Everything is so clear. To my destiny I steer. This life in the stars is all I've ever known. Stars and stardust in infinite space is my only home. But the moment that I hit the stage, thousands of voices are calling my name. And I know in my heart it's been worth it all of the while. And as my albums fly off of the shelves, handing out autographed pics of myself. This life I chose isn't easy but sure is one heck of a ride. At the moment that I hit the stage, I hear the universe calling my name, and I know deep down in my heart I have nothing to fear. And as the solar wind blows through my hair, knowing I have so much more left to share. A wandering spirit who's tearing its way through the cold atmosphere. I'll fly like a comet. Soar like a comet. Crash like a comet. I'm just a comet."

There's only one person clapping- all I can see is that he's tall.

I grab the mic. "Thanks for coming everybody, I'm Ms. Universe. If you like what you just heard go check out our merch table!" I point to the merch table. "My manager Martha can hook you up with CDs, and t-shirts - Oh, wait, she's not there... I guess I'm going over there now…" I run over.

The tall person walks over to the merchandise table and picks up a CD. _Whoa_. He's taller than I thought. Maybe eight feet. He has mad curly pink hair, bound back into a ponytail. He wears all white. A long white tailed coat with a star cutout, and white dress pants. He's barefoot, and the star cutout reveals… A bright pink gemstone where his navel should be.

He picks up a CD and reads the cover. "Space Train to the Cosmos…" His voice is like velvet.

"Yeah!" I sing a bit of it. "One way ticket and I'm ready to ri-ide!"

He smiles. "How will you get back?" He asks.

I'm confused. "Back?"

He smiles. "Back to Earth?"

I sit back. "I'm _never_ coming back."

Hr looks sad. "Oh! That's awful!" He says, then giggles. "This is your home."

He examines the cover affectionately.

I cough. "Uhh... you want that? You can have it…"

He seems distracted, and looks up. "Hm?"

"Oh, and it comes with a free t-shirt!" I pull out a small t-shirt. I look at his broad shoulders. "You'll probably need a bigger one... I've got an extra extra large in my van! Stay right there!"

I open the van door, and Martha and a man jump out of the back.

Martha grins. "Star child! Meet Viktor."

Viktor shoves his hands in his pockets. "Nice van." The gum bubble he was blowing pops. "Really livin' the high life."

Martha smirks. "So, how was the show?"

I smile. "It was great! One person showed up! Oh! I have to give him this free... t-shirt…" He isn't there anymore.

Martha scowls. "Georgia! You can't give stuff away for free! What about my 75 percent? 75 percent of nothing is nothing. Are _you_ worth nothing?"

I sigh. "No…"

Martha grins. "That's right. I'm going to make us both rich." She leans forward to whisper into my ear. "And as far as these saltwater saps know, we already are." She backs away and puts her arm around Viktor. "So let's live it up before we hit the road, alright? Next stop, Empire City!"

Martha and Viktor walk away.

I sigh. "Y'know, I'll catch up with you…"

I walk down the boardwalk, approaching a gate at the beach with a sign that says 'KEEP OFF BEACH'. Below is a sign that reads 'Please' in neat cursive. I look past the gate.

"Maybe he's over there?" I murmur.

Theres a purple owl perched at the top of the gate. "Hoo!"

I jokingly talk to it- as if an owl can talk. "Ah, just some giant mysterious man with enormous pink hair. You haven't seen anyone like that around, have ya?"

"Sure have, sweet!"

I'm surprised. I gulp. "W-where...?"

It chuckles and bares it's wings. "Well, uh... If I told you any more I'd have to _kill you_!" It laughs and flies away.

I try to catch up and climb the fence. "Hey! _Wait_! Hold on a sec-" I fall over. "Whoa, oomph!"

I fall over the top of the fence, landing on the other side. I run after the owl, up towards a hole in the cliff face where a tall, pale man is standing with the owl perched on his arm.

"This long-haired human was talking to me over by the fence!" It says.

The man frowned. "It spoke to you?"

"She was asking about Rose." It turns it's head 180 degrees. "Look, there she is!"

"Yo…" I say awkwardly.

It flies towards me, hitting the man's face. He reaches out, scowling. "Ugh, Amethyst, wait!"

The owl shape-shifts into a short man- a boy, really- and scares the crap out of me. His appearance is very similar to a toddler.

"It's _you_! I've never seen this one around here before... Aww... I really like your hair!" He coos, playing with the dark locks.

He crawls around me and lifts up my shirt, before the pale man picks him up. I blush and pull my shirt back down.

The man scolds the purple boy. "Amethyst! Leave her be! You don't know where she's been!" He turns to me. "I'm very sorry about this... umm... you." The boy- Amethyst- struggles to touch me.

Something lights up from a crystalline platform, and a man with two blue bubbles is suddenly standing there.

I am in awe. "Woah…"

The bubbles disappear. "Pearl, Amethyst, you're with a human."

Amethyst happily says, "She followed me over the fence!"

Pearl, I presume, looks to the tallest man. "What should we do, Garnet?"

He picks me up, and his shades reflect my face. Angrily, he says, "State your purpose."

I'm very nervous. "Uhh... I was kinda looking for the mysterious pink man. Kinda really tall... lots of big curly hair in a ponytail?" I ask.

Amethyst looks up at Pearl. "See, she's talking about Ro- mmph!" Pearl puts his hand over Amethyst's mouth to muffle him.

Pearl looks to Garnet. "I don't know how to make her go away."

Garnet sighs and looks to the door. "I'll just throw him back over the fence." He lifts me up.

"Huh? Hey!" I cry as I'm carried off.

Pearl carries Amethyst along. "Excellent idea! Humans should stay on the other side of the fence like the sign says."

"Please! No throwing!" I plead.

"Wait!"

That voice...

The pink man looks concerned. "Ms. Universe?"

"It's you…" I sigh dreamily. "Whoa!"

Garnet drops me and appears to blush.

"Ow!" I said indignantly.

The man jumps and lands gracefully in front of me, reaching out a hand to help me up.

"Are you alright?" He asks kindly.

I take his hand; the two of us look at each other for a moment until Pearl interrupts.

"You know this human?" He asked with distaste.

The man smiles happily. "She was playing a concert on the beach, and I couldn't help myself."

I grin cockily and flick my hair back, winking. "No one can ignore the Universe. Oh!" I hold out the XXL t-shirt. "I brought you this. It's the free t-shirt that came with the free CD!"

He takes the shirt. "Why, thank you!"

The other men crowd around him to look.

The pink man whispers to the men, "Her gimmick is space!"

Pearl chuckles.

Amethyst grabs my torn jeans. "Hey, play something, music lady!"

Garnet summons a gauntlet out of nowhere. "Better make it good."

I laugh nervously. "Ah, man, I'm working on this awesome new set, it's gonna kill at my next show! Next show…" I realize how late it is. "... Aw jeez, what time is it?"

Pearl looks uncomfortable. "Night... time?"

I sigh. "Yeah, Marty's probably looking for me. We're supposed to hit the road... Big show in a big city... and I didn't drop out of community college for nothing!"

They all look confused. "What?" Pearl asks.

Rose smiles. "Well, you better hurry. You don't wanna miss your space train to the cosmos."

"Okay!" I begin to run off. "I'll see you later-" I stop and turn back for a second to call back, "Uh, I hope the stars will align for us to meet again!"

Rose calls back, "I'm sure they will!"

Amethyst waves. "Bye, music man!"

I hear them talking as I leave.

Pearl sounds somewhat jealous. "I can sing!"

Garnet begins to laugh as Amethyst joins him.

"What?" Pearl asks.

xxxxx

It's raining as Martha drives my van.

Martha laughs. "Man, Georgia, you really missed out. Viktor's friends were wild and crazy. Glad that town wasn't a total waste."

I sigh. "I met some wild ladies too. They changed shape and appeared out of beams of light."

Martha smiles. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, save the poetry for Empire City, Star Child. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"I'm serious, Marty. Something's going on back there," I insist.

Martha scowls. "Are you nuts? Just wait 'till you see what's ahead of us. It's _fame_!" She presses 'play' on the radio, but it doesn't work. "Hey, what's jammed in your tape deck? You been putting pennies in here, you weirdo? Play something for me, Star Child."

I obediently strum and begin to sing. "Do you believe in destiny? Close your eyes and leave the rest to me-"

Martha interrupts. "Snore! You're gonna put people to sleep with that. Where's the schlock coming from?"

"I-I just can't stop thinking about that man at the show," I admit, blushing.

Martha shakes her head. "Oh, here we go, how big was he?"

I sigh and lean back. "Eight feet tall... massive hair…"

Martha sighs. "See, Georgia, this is your problem. You want one huge man, when you could have multiple small ones." She smirks.

I frown and sit back up. "Ugh, Martha, men are people."

Martha smirks, and I look at my band merch. "Just follow my lead. I'm gonna get you everything you want," she says.

"What if I want to go back?" I ask.

She looks outraged. " _What_?!"

"What if I want to go back and be with her?!" I demand.

Martha lets go of the steering wheel. "No one cares about your feelings, Georgia! They're making you lose sight of what's really important!"

" _Watch the road_!" I shriek.

Truck lights light up the van, and the loud honk of the truck is heard. Martha swerves and stops the van beside a billboard.

I breathe in deeply. "Why do you always decide what's important?" I demand.

Martha looks at me. "Because I'm your manager, and you're just some spaced out kid. I'm taking you to the city, and you're gonna play, and you're gonna like it. Maybe you'll even make me some money for once," she mutters.

I'm starting to get angry. "Get out of my van," I say in a low voice.

Martha pinches the bridge of her nose. "Sit down, Greg."

"I said, _get outta my van_!" I yell.

I push her out of the door, and turn the van around.

"What are you doing? You're making a _huge_ mistake!" I hear Martha yell faintly.

Driving recklessly, I drive down the boardwalk and onto the beach, then run over the fence. I stop the van and run up to the door in the cliff face, knocking.

"Hey, are you in there?" I call. "I can play for you now! I even revamped my awesome set!"

"This one's for you, Rose!" I say, starting to sing. "Do you believe in destiny? Close your eyes and leave the rest to me. Do you believe in fantasy? I have to when it's right in front of me. Oh, what are you doing here in the real world? What are you doing here? So close I could touch you. What are you doing here? And what are you doing to me?"

I'm bathed in bright light, and he steps out, wearing the shirt.

"Ah! You're wearing the... shirt." I trail off at the look on his face.

With a worried face, he says, "... Please go away."

I blush. "I'm sorry. Did I-?"

He sighs. "You're awfully cute... and I really wanna play with you, but your life is short and you have dreams. I won't let you give up on everything you want."

"That's gonna be a problem." I bow my head.

"Huh?"

Greg: *looks up and smiles* You're everything I want!

Rose's eyes go starry, and he giggles.

xxxxx

Mom smirked. "What are you smiling about?"

I grin. "You loved him!" I say in a teasing voice.

She reaches out to tickle me and ruffle my hair. "Come here, you!"

I laugh as Mom noogies me playfully.

I pick up the picture of Mom and Martha. "Man, Marty was the worst!"

Mom sighs. "Oh, yeah, she was awful. But I guess I owe her a lot. She made it easy for me to stay."

I smile. "I'm glad she did."

Mom puts the photo next to the one of him and Dad.

"Yeah, me too."

~end~

A/N: That took forever! Guys, I'll probably update before the month is through, but I'm really busy. So… I'm sorry if I don't update. Alone Together is next.

Love, Amy.


	5. Sorry!

Hi guys. I'm sorry, but all my stories are on hold as of now. I can't think of ways to do them well, writers block is a b*tch, and my life in general is just tough. My collab series on Wattpad is still open, because I'm not doing it alone. Sorry to disappoint

Amy out


End file.
